Happily
by Rezky Lestari Ayunanda
Summary: Enjoy Read FanFic for BTContest -Banjir Tomat Cherry-. RnR please


**Happily**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Dedicate for Arnanda-nee and Raffa-nee**

**Thanks to Yuuki Aika UcHiHa and Muhammad Arief**

**Special for Savers Contest**

**-Event Banjir Tomat Cherry-**

**Special for Sasuke's Birthday**

**This FanFic © Ayumi-chan Cherry Caroline**

**Warning : AU, Gajeness, Typo betebaran, Abal dimana-mana, and tidak mengasyikkan**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku –pasti–**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

"uuhh, dinginnya" gerutuku sebal terhadap cuaca malam yang buat aku kedinginan seperti ini.

Yap, sekarang aku sedang berada dikamar bersama seorang laki-laki, errr- tepatnya bersama dengan suamiku Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke adalah seseorang telah menemaniku selama 3 bulan ini. Bisa di bilang kami masih pengantin baru. Aku beruntung punya Sasuke, laki-laki ini begitu sempura, dengan mata _onyx_ yg begitu gelap, rambut _emo_ biru yang memukau, badan yang atletis, dan kulit yang putih karena sering ngemil tomat, dan tinggi yang sempurna untuk seorang lelaki. Ketika para _Fans Girl_nya tau aku dan Sasuke akan menikah, mereka habis-habisan mengerjai aku sebelum Sasuke mengungsikan aku di Sunagakure, tepatnya di salah satu villa milik Keluarga Uchiha.

Ok. Rasanya tidak adil jika aku tidak memperkenalkan diri juga. Aku Haruno Sakura. Bukan. Tepatnya sekarang aku Uchiha Sakura. Aku gadis berambut _soft pink_ sepinggang yang menurut orang rambut aneh karena aku satu-satunya wanita yang mempunya rambut pink seperti ini, dan mata emerald yang hijau.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanyaku kepada Sasuke yang sedang tertidur.

'hm, wajahnya lucu dan manis' batinku memandangi wajah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan kekar Sasuke memelukku erat. Sepertinya dia terbangun.

"kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sasuke kepadaku.

"dingin Sasuke-kun, aku tak bisa tidur" jelasku.

"kenapa kau tak membangunkanku dan malah memandangiku terus?" tanya Sasuke lagi kepadaku.

"ano. Un, tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun" jelasku lagi.

"sekarang tidurlah" perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke terus memelukku, berusaha memberikan aku kehangatan dan kenyamanan saat bersamanya.

**END Sakura POV**

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Sasuke-kun, ayo bangun!" teriak Sakura dari dapur.

1 menit.

2 menit.

5 menit.

Merasa tidak di gubris Sakura berjalan kekamarnya dengan masih menggunakan celemek untuk membangunkan suaminya tersebut.

"hey baka, ayo bangun!" perintah Sakura sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke.

"aku hitung sampai lima dan kau masih tidak bangun juga maka kau akan, kyyaaaa-" jerit Sakura sesaat setelah Sasuke menariknya dan membaringknya tepat disamping Sasuke.

"lepaskan aku Sasuke-kun. Aku harus masak untukmu" mohon Sakura kepada Sasuke yang semakin erat memeluknya.

"…"

"Sasuke, ayolah. Jangan seperti ini. Makanan di bawah bisa lenyap di makan _kitty_ jika kau membiarkan aku terus seperti ini." Kata Sakura membujuk Sasuke.

"…"

Terpintas di pikiran Sakura untuk mengerjai suaminya yang pemalas itu.

CUP

.

.

.

Di berinya ciuman tepatnya sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir suaminya itu berharap Sasuke akan terbangun. Tapi, sepertinya tak ada hasil.

CUP

.

.

.

Di kecupnya lagi bibir suaminya dan berharap suaminya itu akan terbangun. Namun kali ini benar-benar tak ada hasil dan respon sama sekali dari Sasuke, suami yang sekarang membuatnya kesal.

"ayolah sayang, aku harus masak. Jangan seperti ini terus" Sakura memohon lagi.

'ini terakhir kali Sasuke-baka, jika kau tak bangun maka aku akan menghajarmu' inner Sakura berapi-api.

CUP

Di kecupnya bibir Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kali. Berharap suaminya ang sekarang benar-benar membuatnya geram itu terbangun.

"kyyaaaaa~" teriak Sakura setelah Sasuke berhasil menciumnya. Mencium bibir merah Sakura. Bibir yang berhasil membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung begitu lama. Sasuke meresapi setiap inci mulut yang di miliki Sakura. Ketika merasa sudah cukup, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu dan tersenyum.

"ohayou Sakura-chan" sapanya lembut dan TANPA RASA BERSALAH.

"aku mencintaimu" lanjutnya.

Kemudian Sasuke bangun dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dengan nafas yang masih tidak teratur akibat perbuatannya. Sasuke menuju ke kamar mandi berniat untuk membersihkan diri sementara Sakura sibuk membereskan tempat tidur yang cukup besar itu dengan tampang yang masih kesal.

**~SKIP TIME~**

Kini pasangan pengantin baru itu berada di ruang keluarga. Mereka sedang menikmati minuman coklat hangat yang di buat Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura.

"hn?" sahut Sasuke saat merasa ada yang dengan Sakura.

'tumben sekali dia meminta sesuatu denganku? Biasanya jika dia menginginkan sesuatu dia langsung saja membelinya tanpa izin dariku' batin Sasuke heran.

"un, gimana ya?" sakura bingung gimana cara menjelaskan permintaannya kepada Sasuke.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"uuhh, dinginnya" gerutu gadis bermata _emerald –_Sakura- sebal terhadap cuaca malam yang buat Sakura kedinginan seperti ini.

Sejenak Gadis berambut pink itu melirik seseorang yang sedang tidur bersamanya, tepatnya melirik suaminya. Keturunan Uchiha terakhir yang telah memberikannya kebahagiaan karena telah mau menikahinya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang sedang tertidur.

'hm, wajahnya lucu dan manis.' Batin Sakura memandangi wajah Sasuke.

Di pikiran Sakura terlintas sebuah ide. Ide yang akan membuatnya bahagia. Ya, mungkin baginya tapi bagi suaminya, Sasuke? Tapi dia ingin sekali melakukannya.

'aku akan mengabdosi anak selagi Sasuke masih sibuk terus dan sering lembur dikantornya' batinnya menggebu-gebu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura rasakan tangan kekar Sasuke memeluknya erat. Sepertinya Sasuke terbangun.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"bolehkah Sasuke?" tatap Sakura _puppy eyes._

"tidak!" jawab Sasuke tegas.

"ayolah Sasuke-koi, aku hanya kesepian dirumah. Kau pulang di saat aku sudah tertidur. Kumohon" rajuk sakura kepada suaminya, Sasuke.

"tidak" kembali lagi Sasuke menekankan kata tidak itu dari bibirnya.

"ya sudah kalau begitu, biarin aja terus aku kesepian" kata Sakura ngambek kepada Sasuke.

"hey sayang, apakah kau mau mengadopsi anak disaat kita akan pergi berbulan madu hn?" Tanya Sasuke kepada wanitanya itu.

Seketika itu juga mata Sakura membulat sempurna. Dia tidak menangka bahwa Sasuke akan memberinya kejutan yang special seperti ini. Dari dulu Sakura sangat ingin _honey moon_ dengan Sasuke. Tapi karena alasan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya makanya mereka tidak melaksanakan hal itu.

**~SKIP TIME~**

**Sasuke POV**

Kulihat wanita yang kini sedang tertidur pulas disampingku. Dia begitu damai dengan wajah innocentnya saat tertidur. Mungkin dia masih kelelahan dengan apa yang kami lakukan semalam. Dapat ku pastikan wajahku sekarang semerah tomat buah kesukaanku mengingat kejadia semalam. Ah, biarkan aku dan Sakura yang tau. Aku ingin membahagiakan wanitaku kali ini. Semoga dengan apa yang kami lakukan semalam bisa menumbuhkan benih uchiha ang telah aku tanam.

Kurasakan ada sedikit pergerakan dari tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya. Kuakin sekarang dia sedang metapku meskipun samar-samar olehnya karena beberapa kalikuliat dia mengerdip-ngerdipkan matanya.

"ohayo Sasuke-kun" sapanya sambil menarik selimut yang sebelumnya hanya menutupi sebagian kecil dari tubuhnya yang dalam keadaan eehhmm- tak memakai apapun.

"ohayo mo Saku-chan" balasku sambil mencium jidatnya yang lebar #plaaaaak

Aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku, menjaganya agar tetap hangat. Kuhirup aroma cherry tubuhnya. Betapa bahgianya aku memilikinya. Memiliki seorang istri yang begitu sangat mencintaiku.

**END SASUKE POV**

"**aku mencintaimu hingga tak tertahankan. Hingga dada ini terasa sesak dan mau meledak"**

**Author Note's :**

**Hooreee, akhirnya selesei juga FF ini. Aku berterima kasih kepada semua Author-senpai yang udah nge-support aku atas pembuatan FF ini. Tadinya sempat WB karena saking banyaknya kegiatan disekolah yang mengaruskan aku turut serta.**

**Ok. Sebelumnya maaf buat Sasuke-kun karena aku memberikan kado ultah sebelum tanggal 23 July.**

**Gomennesai Sasuke-kun *pundung***

"**Happy Birthday for sasuke-kun and Me"**

**Fic ini didedikasikan buat Arnanda nee-chan dan Raffa nii-san.**

**Domo arigatou *sungkem***

**Akhir kata,**

**RnR Please!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
